


An Asshole I Adore

by Lord_Barbatos_on_Earth



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Barbatos_on_Earth/pseuds/Lord_Barbatos_on_Earth
Summary: akechi goes into heat during a phantom thieves meeting, and akira decides to be an ass
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Shuake - Relationship, akeshu
Kudos: 30





	An Asshole I Adore

Akechi shifted uncomfortably. His heat had come early, but he believed he would be fine for another day. He was wrong. He sat close to the table, struggling to focus on the other Phantom Thieves. His breathing was somewhat uneven, but thankfully Akira was the only one close enough to hear. Akira had offered to help with Akechi's heat before the meeting- though, Akechi knew 'help' meant getting fucked senseless. He believed he wouldn't need any help, and as such, declined Akira's offer. That was a mistake. He could feel heat pooling in his crotch area, and his boner tugged uncomfortably at his tight pants. Every time he shifted, his dick hit the bottom of the table. He both loved and hated it. Either way, it wasn't helping how unbearably horny he was. Thankfully, he had worn his collar higher than usual, and put on a bit of perfume. These things combined hid his scent enough for his heat to be hard to detect. "Akechi?" He was snapped back to reality, hearing Makoto call his name. "Ah, sorry, what was that? You seem to have caught me spacing out." He apologized, struggling to keep a gentle smile. "I just wanted to make sure you were paying attention, is all." Makoto replied. Akechi nodded. "Apologies. I'll play closer attention." He promised, knowing it was a complete lie. Makoto went back to talking about whatever thing she had been speaking of, and Akechi felt himself begin to space out again already. Though, something stopped him. His boyfriend had placed a hand on his knee. "It's okay, I'm bored too." He whispered. Akira _knew_ what the real problem was, and yet acted as if he didn't. What was his game? Akira began moving his hand up Akechi's thigh. Before he could stop himself, he shifted his hips towards Akira's hand. He quickly adjusted to sit properly again, glancing around the room. Nobody seemed to have noticed what was happening yet. Akechi struggled to stay quiet as Akira rubbed his hand against Akechi's still clothed cock. Akira silently and masterfully undid Akechi's pants. He struggled to hold back a whimper, glad his dick was finally free. Akira wasted no time wrapping his fingers around Akechi's cock, slowly pumping it. Akechi bit down on the inside of his bottom lip, trying desperately to not make any noise. Akira was moving slowly, but for a deprived omega in heat, it was more than enough. Akechi leaned back in his seat slightly, struggling to remain composed. He couldn't focus on anything but Akira. God, he was so fucking beautiful. Akechi tugged on Akira's sleeve slightly, trying to signal he was getting close. Akira did not stop. "Akira..." Akechi quietly muttered. "I know." He replied in a whisper. He knew. He knew Akechi was close, and yet did not stop. That was his plan from the beginning, wasn't it? That was why he didn't push to have sex before the meeting. _He had been planning to make Akechi cum in front of The Phantom Thieves this entire time._ Humiliating. Such a thought was utterly humiliating, and Akechi hated it. So then why, why did it make his dick twitch? Akechi clenched his teeth. God, it felt so good. He was trying to hold back but he couldn't forever. "Cum for me, omega." That was the last thing needed to undo Akechi. He lent over the table, silently orgasming. "Such a good boy." Akira whispered as Akechi came down from his high. "Don't patronize me." Akechi snapped back. Akira only let out a small chuckle in response.


End file.
